"Tales of Eighty-Eight Starlit Nights" by Astronomer Lilia
List of all cards with Flavor Text about the Tales of Eighty-Eight Starlit Nights by Astronomer Lilia. The following list is in alphabetical order of constellations. The afterword was distributed as a prize for winning the Battle Spirits Shop Battle EX. Foreword Constellations Afterword These are the constellations that decorate the night sky. According to legend, the birth of the first constellations hearkens back to the era of God's Age. In the past, this world was divided into six. Not only were the realms separate, the peace of the spirits that lived in them was thrown into chaos. In one realm, there was a continual struggle for the right to rule; in another realm, there was a rebellion between the living and the dead; and in another realm, even as the flow of time eroded, both sides regularly sabotaged each other. The behavior of those overly selfish spirits at last incurred the wrath of God. God sent off his own army into the realms to wipe out the spirits and obliterate the very realms themselves. These revolting days of war, which would later be called "The Steel Era" or at times "The Bloody Era", thus headed towards demise. Furthermore, God sent the Creator. The Creator is said to have changed his own flesh into land and sea and recreated the world. The world we live in now is the Creator himself. The six realms that existed in the past were united into one by the Creator. No records exist, but I suppose that to restore this world, he must have been an unbelievably gigantic person. At this time, the Creator formed the night sky of his own will. Anger, sadness, sympathy... his emotions were divided into twelve, and became constellations circling the heavens. Eventually spirits with the power of the 12 constellations within them were born. Under their rule, an age of fortune known as "The Spring Era" arrived. Those with great power became constellations and ascended to the night sky. There were only 12 constellations at the start, but after the age known as "The Heroes Era", their number rose to 88. The power of the constellations appeared to us in different forms. Some became spirits as the 12 Zodiacs of the Creator did, and others existed as such phenomena as arrows of flame raining down. Others became nonliving things, such as a ship or an altar. At the present, I have presumed to call this "The Star Era". By borrowing the power of the 12 Zodiacs, we were able to stop the strife between the sun and moon. To put it in a different way, as long as we have the power of the 12 Zodiacs, we can subdue entire wars. In the future, there is no telling if there will be disturbances that require the power of all the constellations to resolve. For you in the faraway future, I have left here all that I have learned by observing the constellations. If you require victory, gather the constellations and plead for their help. And at the same time, I shall offer my prayers: so that a great war requiring the power of the constellations never happens again, and that an era of peace will come. —from the afterword of "Tales of Eighty-Eight Starlit Nights" by Astronomer Lilia— Foreword of "Scrolls of Eight Planetary Deities" (Ultimate Battle Saga) Related Articles Category:Flavour Texts